kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
25. Clawed Butler
This page is about Episode 1 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Statistics *'Episode Title': Black Butler - KURO Shitsuji （クロ執事） *'Original Airdate': 1st of July, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by The GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary The story begins with showing a painting in a room. There is Alois, whom was naked and bruised. He seemed to be woken up in the middle of a night. Bedise him, there was someone sleeping, which might be Arnold. He stood off his bed and went to see out of the window. He talked to unknown voice (Claude) and shows his tongue. There was a spider on his tongue, then the spider faded and turned into Alois’s contract mark. The scene switches to when Claude comes to Alois’s bedroom and wakes Alois up. When Claude was buttoning up Alois’s white shirt, Alois unbuttoned the two uppermost buttons which Claude has buttoned up. "Are you angry?" Alois asked. "No." Claude had to button them all, and after he finished dressing Alois he leaves, After Claude left, Alois suddenly laughed continuously on his bed, like he is excited or happy about something. Then Alois was taking his breakfast at the dining room, along with Tonchinkan and Hannah. Alois seems to complain that making a sunny side up is pitiable, since its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. He then makes it as just an eyeball, internal organs, a plume. He said he would rob it of any possibility. And then he spilled the wine on purpose. Hannah went closer to Alois to tidy up the mess, but Alois pretended to get very hurt which calls Hannah's attention, but then Alois laughed and faced to Hannah, saying that a maid should not look at his master's eyes. And then he sticks his fingers through Hannah’s eyesocket and twists his fingers around while laughing slowly. "Forgive me. If I don't punish you Claude will get angry at me.", Alois said to Hannah. Then Claude came to the room when Alois pulled his finger back. Alois raised his hand and Claude cleaned Alois’s blood stained fingers. Tonchinkan tidied up the room and took Hannah somewhere. The scene continues with Claude informing Alois of Arnold and a priest’s arrival. Alois, hearing that, got panicked but Claude settles his master down by saying that he will take care of everything. Claude dances and when he stops he starts preparing the dining table and all table sets in place, he even painted the whole room to red and gold in an incredible speed. Alois praises Claude, and starts a happy tango dance. After then, his happy face turned to a dark serious face while saying "Be covered in shit". Arnold was seen coming to the manor with a priest and Viscount of Druitt. Arnold is friends with the Viscount. Alois came to greet his uncle and the others happily. Viscount was shown to be amazed of Alois and the manor. At dinner time, Alois told Arnold and the others about his past story. After finished eating, Alois comes to Arnold and hugged him, and Alois whispers to Arnold that he don't like getting close to his face since Arnold's mouth sickeningly smell, and Arnold blushes. At night, Arnold was leaving, and with a pissed face on Arnold. Alois, from the balcony, shouting, "Here, you want the money, right?" He and Claude then opens a luggage full of banknotes. Alois threw them scatteredly and Arnold tried to pick them all up. "I don't care about this mold-smelling paper, I can't even use it to feed the goats." And then a next pile came up, which are land titles. "Here, some land titles! I'll give you horses too! You can take all of this!" Alois continues to throw another piles, and he laughed sickeningly like a little demon. "Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." But since Claude didn't laugh, Alois smirked at Claude and told Claude to laugh, but Claude was emotionless. At midnight, when a storm was coming, someone knocked on the door and Claude opens the door, revealing that it was actually a traveler. Alois showed from Claude’s back, approaching the traveler and gets very close. Alois said that the traveler smelt nice and asked the travelers name slowly and nicely. There wasn’t any respond, but Alois asked Claude if he could stay with them or not. Finally the traveler stayed with them. Hannah was in the traveler’s chamber when Alois showed up and went inside the chamber. Hannah was shuddering as Alois comes closer to her, and she finally dropped a jar of hot water. Alois then got angry as he thought that Hannah just wanted to pick the traveler's attention, kicked Hannah, forcing her to get out of the room. Alois apologized for that and sits beside the traveler. Alois then saw the trunk carried by the traveler and asked what was inside. The traveler and Alois made a deal which he would show what’s inside the trunk if Alois takes the traveler to the storage. In the storage of Trancy manor, the traveler saw the New Moon drop and wanted it. Alois took it but the traveler snatched the New Moon Drop box. Claude appeared behind the traveler and threw knives to the traveler, revealing that the traveler is Sebastian. Sebastian runs with the trunk and the New Moon Drop. Claude chases after Sebastian and says that Sebastian has broken a rule. Claude attacks Sebastian with his knives and hit Sebastian’s chest because he wants to protect the trunk. He tried to flee, but the trunk got opened, revealing it was Ciel Phantomhive inside, sleeping unconscious. Alois saw Ciel and recognizes him, and said that he wants Ciel, but Sebastian closes the trunk and threw one of Claude’s knives back to Alois but Claude stopped the knife and chased after Sebastian. Sebastian got to the main hall and Claude too. There was a clash between Claude and Sebastian, and Sebastian could only smile. Sebastian drops the chandelier to the floor, which made the main hall in a deep dark situation. Alois screamed and was freaked out due to the darkness, and Claude turned on the small candle lights. The servants approached Alois, which was kneeling on floor with a deep breath. Alois ordered the servants to go, when Sebastian escaped through a glass window and Alois screamed once again. Claude was about to chase after Sebastian, but Alois yelled at Claude not to chase him as he was very afraid. Alois held on tight on Claude’s legs. Claude kneeled in front of Alois saying that Claude will always stay by his side, as he is Alois’s only, and he will devour Alois to the very bitter end.I want to greedily devour you to the bitter end, my master. Alois finally started to cry and let go of Claude’s hands which was on his face. In an unknown faraway forest, Sebastian took Ciel out of the trunk and it is revealed that the New Moon Drop had Phantomhive’s ringWhich was last left taken by a ship driver which Trancy had stolen, and the ring had Ciel’s soul in it. It is believed that Sebastian didn’t actually eat Ciel’s soul. Sebastian then took the ring out of the box and attached it to Ciel’s thumb. Sebastian then said that Ciel should wake up at that moment as it is already time. Next Episode The preview shows Ciel went on a trip with Lizzie, to ride on a boat. There was shown Lau, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. Sebastian narrates as follows: "It's been a long time since we last met. Oh, you look surprised. I see. A butler that is not me... Well, this summer is abnormally hot. It can make you have hallucinations... When you speak about butlers it's of course me, Sebastian Michaelis. Right? Next time, "Solo Shitsuji". "How could I be Phantomhive's butler without being able to catch at least one huge tuna?" References Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II